


27 and Counting

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence, I don't know, Lingerie, M/M, Tipsy sex?, they've both been drinking by the time the do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: Tenn surprises Gaku for his birthday after a a giant celebration his father throws.Happy Birthday Gaku, I busted this out just for today. Please read my notes at the beginning before reading due to ages and timing of the fic.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	27 and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Note about Character ages for this fic:
> 
> I've written this for the timeline to be more cohesive with how long IDOLiSH7 has been out for  
> Gaku: 27  
> Tenn: 23  
> Idol activities as TRIGGER: 6 years

"Haha, I can't believe you failed the ‘what's in the box challenge?’." Tenn laughed as Gaku takes a swig of his beer.

"Shut up, you brat," the Trigger leader grumbling.

Gaku likes to pretend that his boyfriend wasn’t an ass however, it was never the case. Tenn knows what to say to get under Gakus' skin, and it’s become Tenn's favourite pasttime – using and abusing that knowledge.

"Would it kill you to not be a dick to me today of all days?" Gaku takes another sip of beer.

"Ehhh? You're no fun.." Tenn pouts.

"Fucking brat," Gaku sighs, relaxing back into his chair, "But, I guess you're my brat." He said smirking looking at Tenn.

Tenn in turn rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, who continues to drink more from his can of beer. "Don't drink too much. I doubt your father would appreciate you rocking up to your own birthday dinner drunk." 

A disgruntled sigh from the older idol. "I really wish he could have just booked a small dinner with him, Anesagi and you both instead of this giant spectacle that he plans every year." 

"You know he can't just do that, please at least be there on time this year." The Trigger angel stands up from where he was seated. 

"What the hell? You not coming with me?" Gaku’s eyes shoot up, looking towards Tenn, annoyance and confusion on his face.

"I need to run a few errands before tonight, and I have to get ready. I promise I'll meet you out the front." Tenn walks around the table and places a kiss on Gaku's lips. 

"I love you. Remember, 7pm at the hotel. I'll meet you outside." The younger male smiles at his boyfriend before quickly leaving the shared home.

Tenn and Ryuu standing outside the hotel waiting for Gaku. Both dressed in suits with ties that matched their own image colour. "I don't know why he had to contact my mother for the space, sometimes I wish the president left my mother's side out of things." Ryuu sighed, an awkward look on his face.

Just as Ryuu lets out a sigh, an expensive sports car pulls up in front of the two. 

"Hey, you're kinda cute, wanna go for a ride?" The windows roll down, showing Gaku in his suit and silver tie.

"Stop messing around, let's head in," Tenn rolls his eyes at his idiot boyfriend. 

"Party pooper," Gaku stepped out of his car, handing the keys to the valet who drove off to a reserved parking bay.

"So which hotel chain did he book this year?" He asks as the three walk in.

"My mothers," Ryuu sighs. 

"Huh, that's a new one for him," The trio step into the elevator heading to the top floor. 

The doors opened, revealing an open room full of people talking and mingling, the open bar busy and waiters making the rounds with canapés. Anesagi and Souske standing at the bar talking, the three take their time to take in their surroundings, until Tenn's vision becomes suddenly blurred with red.

"Ompf!" 

"Tenn-nii!" 

Tenn took a moment to realise his twin brother has enveloped him into a hug. 

"Riku, be careful, this might be a media event as well." Tenn chided. "But hello," he smiles as he pats Riku’s hair.

"Gaku-san! Happy birthday!" Riku smiling at his brother’s boyfriend.

"Hey Nanase, thanks for coming tonight. Is the rest of your group here?"

"Yea, they're all mingling though…"

"Nanase-san!" Riku was cut off by the voice of his own boyfriend. "Don't just run off like that." Izumi Iori walks toward the small group. "At least let them come inside properly first," he adds seeing the centre pouting.

"I'm sorry Iori…" Riku let go of his brother, taking a step back.

"We should go say hi to your father and Anesagi first," Ryuu said looking towards the two people in mention.

"We'll come find you later, okay, Riku?" Tenn smiles at his twin, seemingly fixing his brother’s sadness.

Riku nods, skipping off with Iori shouting after him.

Gaku takes in a deep breath. "Let’s get this over with." 

The trio head over to their manager and boss.

"GAKU!" Anesagi was the first to notice the boys. "Another year, you've grown so much." She greeted, tears filling her eyes. 

"It feels like only yesterday I met you all to begin working with you. I'm so proud of all the hard work you've put into Trigger for the last 6 years." Anesagi wipes the tears falling from her eyes. 

"Thanks Anesagi," he said, smiling and helping her wipe the tears.

"You talk as if you're his parent. I'm his father." Sosuke spoke up from behind them.

"Happy birthday Gaku, you've grown into a fine young man. I'm proud of you." He gives the infamous Yaotome smirk.

"Thanks dad…" Gaku's voice trailing off slightly.

"I'm sure SHE couldn't do this for you," Sosuke continued, smirk growing.

"No, but she closed the Soba shop just for Tenn, Ryuu and I, cooked us up lunch and had a small celebration which was perfect," Gaku counters his father glaring.

"Gaku! Let's go say hello to everyone else!" Ryuu quickly pushes the birthday boy away from his father.

The rest of the night ran smoothly. Throughout the night, many of the YaoPro staff would wish Gaku a happy birthday. IDOLiSH7 and Re:Vale gave embarrassing speeches, making the Trigger leader sigh in exasperation.

The night was long, and most people were beyond drunk. Ryuu was beyond wasted as he flirted with Sougo much to Tamaki's disgust. 

Tenn snuck up behind his boyfriend. "I doubt anyone will notice if we disappear for the rest of the night," He grabbes Gakus' wrist, "Come with me."

Reluctantly, the silver haired idol put down his drink, following his boyfriend out.

Hailing a taxi, the younger male let his boyfriend slide in first, then handing the driver an address on a piece of paper.

"Where are you taking me Tenn?" Gaku questioned, feeling the alcohol finally begin to catch up with him. Tenn simply didn't answer, only lacing his fingers with Gaku’s. 

The taxi pulls up in front of a hotel, the two idols stepping out into the cool night air.

"This is…" the familiar building from 6 years ago stands, staring back at the now successful idols.

"Where we shot part of DiaFu? Yeah." The younger smirks at the shock on his lover's face as he takes Gaku's hand and leads them into the hotel, making a right to the elevators.

"What about check in?" Gaku raises an eyebrow.

Tenn simply pulled a key card out of his wallet, flashing it with a coy smile. Swiping it, the doors of the elevator open up. Tenn pressing the button for the penthouse level as he stepped inside. 

"Are we...going back to the room we filmed in?" Gaku questions, only to be met with Tenn's smug smile.

The doors open and Tenn swipes the key once more on the room’s lock. The door opens to the hotel room, the very one Diamond Fusion was filmed in. Instead of studio lights, cameras, tripods and steadicam rigs, there was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two glasses, and rose petals on the bed, 

Gaku takes a moment to take in the room. "Huh, I guess you can be romantic," Gaku steps in further, Tenn following behind closely. 

"We don't need to worry about noise. No one is next to us, and I made sure no one was below us." Trigger’s centre took Gakus suit jacket from him, draping it over a chair. 

Tenn grabs the champagne bottle from the ice bucket, opening it with a pop and pouring the alcoholic drink into the glasses. He hands a glass to Gaku, keeping the other for himself before grabbing a small black box from behind the ice bucket and handing it to Gaku.

“Come now Tenn, you already spent so much on just this, you didn’t have to get me an actual present.”

“Just take it.” 

Gaku rolls his eyes as he reluctantly takes the small box. Upon opening it, a silver watch sits inside- genuine leather straps, with the music symbols of each Trigger member engraved around the edge of the watch face.

“Tenn, this is, I love this so much, thank you,” Gaku looks up at his boyfriend. “God you’re precious sometimes,” giving his boyfriend a soft smile. 

Tenn grabs his glass of champagne, and sits on the bed, Gaku joining him. “Happy Birthday Gaku,” Tenn leans in, kissing his boyfriend. Gaku kisses him back gently. Both boys taking a sip from their drinks after parting.

“This is one of the nicer tasting brands. Which one is it?” A surprised look on Gaku’s face, but genuinely happy.

“That’s my secret,” Tenn takes another sip, before walking over and placing his glass back on the table. 

“Of course you’d say that, you smart ass,” Gaku joins Tenn at the table, placing his glass down. “I guess I’ll need to knock you down a few pegs,” Gaku grinned.

“And how will you do that?” Tenn asks with a smirk.

Gaku picks his boyfriend up and places him down on the bed, Gaku climbing on top of him, before roughly kissing him, only to be kissed back with the same intensity.

Gaku pulled away slightly. “Eager, huh?” Another smirk. Gaku gently places his lips at Tenn’s neck, trailing kisses down it, enjoying the soft moans coming from his boyfriend. 

Gaku undoes Tenn’s tie, and tugging his shirt out from his pants. Hands beginning to trail up under Tenn’s shirt stopping when he feels fabric underneath. A sly smile coming from Tenn as the older man undo each of Tenn’s buttons, trying to hold back a small moan at the sight of Tenn under him.

A white lingerie bodysuit, hugging Tenn’s body perfectly. Tenn sits up to pull off the shirt and suit jacket, Gaku quickly undoing, and removing his boyfriends dress pants. Feeling his dick throb at the sight. 

“So this is why you left earlier huh?” A sharp inhale from Gaku. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Gaku leans into Tenn, kissing him again, as he pushes them both back down onto the bed, Gaku nipping at Tenn’s lip. 

Tenn let out a soft moan, Gaku uses that chance to enter Tenn’s mouth. Using a free hand, Gaku starts to tease a nipple through the lace, Tenn gripping at the bedsheets. Gaku quickly goes back to trailing kisses down Tenn’s neck as his hand snakes down from Tenn’s nipple to his cock. Quickly, Tenn’s hands flew over his mouth as he let out a loud moan.

Gaku stops what he was doing, and pulls the hands away from Tenn’s face. “I thought you said we didn’t have to worry about noise. I want to hear you,” 

Tenn gives an affirming nod, content, Gaku’s hand went back to Tenn’s cock, and licks a nipple through the bodysuit. Smaller hands grabbing at Gaku’s shirt, moving fast to his tie to undo it. Tossing it aside, Tenn quickly undoing the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt, and pulling it off. 

“I feel like you should treat me tonight since it’s my birthday,” Gaku flips the two around so Tenn was sitting on Gaku’s lap. The erection in the older’s pants, straining hard against his pants.

Painfully slowly, Tenn undoes Gakus pants, pulling them down. Freed from its clothed prison, Gaku’s cock springs free, electing a sigh of relief from him. 

Tenn settles himself comfortably between Gakus legs on the bed, lips teasing the tip of Gaku’s cock, leaving light kisses that Gaku could only just feel. “God, don’t tease Tenn” Gaku lacing his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair.

Gaku groans as the sensation of Tenn’s tongue swipes over the tip of his cock and throws his head back onto the pillow as he feels the tongue drag up his cock.

Tenn’s hands gently grab at the base of Gaku’s dick as he gently takes Gaku’s length into his mouth.

Gaku inhales sharply. “Fuck, Tenn.” Thrusting his hips, pushing his length further into Tenn’s mouth, hitting the back of his boyfriend’s throat.

Tenn gags, but starts moving on Gaku’s cock, his hands gently squeezing the older’s cock. Gaku pulls at Tenn’s hair eliciting a loud moan from Tenn as he continues to move up and down on his dick. 

Tenn makes eye contact with his lover as he uses his teeth to gently graze at the cock in his mouth. 

“God I just want to fuck you already,” Gaku groans as Tenn moves on him. “My own sinful little angel.”

Tenn pulls himself of Gaku’s cock, sitting up. “We’ll aren’t you lucky then.” He undoes the clasp of the bodysuit in the crotch area, his own cock springing free from the lacy confines. His hands slowly trailing to his own ass, and pulling out a butt plug, tossing it onto the bed. “I’m already ready to go for you,” He smirks. 

He moves himself so he sits just above Gakus cock. Using his hands to hold it in place, he starts slowly sinking down on it as he kept moaning Gaku’s name, in turn, hearing his boyfriend hiss his name in pleasure.

Tenn let himself settle on the base of Gakus cock, slowly starting to move, teasingly, deliberately moaning Gaku’s name. Gaku grabbed at Tenn’s hips, trying to get him to move faster. Tenn let small mewls fall from his lips as he started moving faster and harder. Gakus hands trailing back up to Tenn’s chest, squeezing and teasing Tenn’s nipples as they poked through the lace. 

Begging for more, Tenn started stroking his own cock. Grabbing Tenn’s sides, Gaku pushes Tenn onto the bed, groaning from the lack of warmth from Tenn’s arse. Pushing Tenn’s legs up slightly, he lines himself back up, thrusting hard into Tenn.

Pink eyes met silver as Gaku thrusts harder and faster, Tenn continuing to work his own dick. 

“God, Tenn, you feel so good,” Gaku moans as he feels himself getting closer. Stimulated from pleasure, Tenn only mumbles out, ‘close, I’m close’ as Gaku bites down on his collarbone, leaving a red bite mark. The warm feeling of Gaku filling him up from his orgasim.

Gaku rides out his orgasim inside Tenn, as his boyfriend reaches release as well. Tenn’s cum covering the boy's hand, and lingerie.

Gently pulling out, Gaku lays next to Tenn, gently running his fingers through Tenn’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Tenn just gives a content hum in response. 

“Thank you for a wonderful birthday. I love you,” Gaku places a gentle kiss on Tenn’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you 5h1take for being my beta, and dealing with me writing the last 1k or so words on call. Also Ciel for the maths with timeline ages and idol activities. I DID IT. ITS IN BEFORE THE END OF GAKUS BIRTHDAY. CRIES
> 
> Find me on twitter: _rosewriting_


End file.
